dccinematicuniversefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (film)
''Green Lantern ''is a 2009 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the tenth installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It was directed by Michael Bay and stars . The film was given two sequels, Green Lantern: Blackest Night and Green Lantern: Whitest Day. Plot Four years ago, Hal Jordan was a playboy until he discovered a crashed alien ship with strange alien Abin Sur inside. Hal is left behind with a strange green lantern. Hal uses it to give himself a suit and a ring that can construct any thing he can imagine based on willpower. Hal is trained by the other Green Lanterns on the planet of Oa. Hal stays on the planet to act as a cop throughout the universe; leaving behind his girlfriend Carol Ferris and his job as a test pilot. In present day, Hal is still upset by his old friend's death two years ago in the Battle of Gotham. Hal discovers his former home, Coast City, is under attack and travels there. He finds Sinestro there, wreaking havoc. Hal finds Carol stuck in a collapsing building. He saves her and they reunite. He is about to leave after stopping Sinestro but Carol convinces him to stay. Hal hands Sinestro to A.R.G.U.S. for the time being. Hal and Carol try to catch up but she continues to question him about why he left without saying goodbye. Hal apologizes and the two end on good terms. Hal says goodbye to his former boss who is Carol's father, Carl. Hal prepares to leave when he discovers Sinestro has escaped. Hal's friends Kilowog, Jade, and Tomar-Re travel to Earth to help find Sinestro. However, Sinestro has alligned himself with Hector Hammond, the CEO of Hammond Industries, with the promise that Hammond can get ultimate power. Sinestro prepares to build an ultimate nuclear bomb with the help of Hammond, more powerful than any ever witnessed. Indigo-1, of the Indigo Tribe otherwise known as the Violet Lanterns, arrives on Earth to collect Sinestro, who has wronged them in the past. The Green Lanterns and Indigo find Sinestro, who has captured Carol. Hal leads his allies to stop Sinestro. Hammond successfully builds a large nuclear bomb and just as the heroes rescue Carol, the bomb goes off, obliterating Coast City, it's neighbors, and every living thing in it's path except for the heroes, Sinestro, and Hammond, all having lantern rings. As Carol dies in Hal's arms, they profess their love for one another. The Star Sapphires, Pink Lanterns, arrive and grant Carol their new leader, resurrecting her. Carol is transformed into a Pink Lantern. A battle arrives between the Green, Pink, and Violet Lanterns and Sinestro, Hammond, and the Yellow Lanterns. Sinestro is defeated and brought to Nok, the home of the Indigos, due to a deal with Oa and Nok to ensure Sinestro is punished. Carol and Hal keep in touch while the former moves to Zamaron, home of the Star Sapphires. In a mid-credits scene, a black construct floats through space. The construct takes the form of a humanoid alien as it's eyes open. In a post-credits scene, Hal and Carol found the Green-Pink Lantern Police Force, a joint Corp protection agency. Cast *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Blake Lively as Carol Ferris *Mark Strong as Thaal Sinestro *Michael Clarke Duncan as Kilowog *Angela Bassett as Jade *Taika Waititi as G'Nort *Temuera Morrison as Abin Sur *Laura Vandervoort as Indigo-1 *Geoffrey Rush as Tomar-Re *Clancy Brown as Carl Ferris *Peter Sarsgaard as Hector Hammond Reception 'Box office' The film grossed $836,303,693 worldwide. 'Critical reception' On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, Green Lantern has an approval rating of 19% based on 244 reviews, with an average rating of 3.9/10.